Shall We Date?: My Fairy Tales
by PhantomGirl17
Summary: Anneliese loves the game 'Shall We Date?: My Fairy Tales' better then reality. When she is pulled into the game becoming the protagonist, she is willing to stay for a grand adventure! Will she find her Happily Ever After with her chosen Prince Charming or will she be forced back into reality? (OC X YOUR CHOICE!)
1. Intro

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN SHALL WE DATE?: FAIRY TALES**

* * *

 **Shall We Date?: Fairy Tales Intro**

 _Key:  
"": Speaking  
(): Thoughts  
 ***Alakazam!*** : Spell Incantation_

 _How did this all begin, again?_

One minute I was sitting in I'm room playing a new game series on my phone called 'Shall We Date?: My Fairy Tales+' the next, I sitting by a lake by a forest with an old woman carrying an old tome standing not too far from me. She had explained to me that she was trying to find her daughter, who had been tossed into a portal a few weeks ago. After telling her who I was, she recognized the necklace my mother had given me before she died a few weeks ago. She cast a spell from the tome and a silver glow surrounded her before a strand of silver came from it and circled my wrist.

I later learned that that spell was used to see if I was related to her and if I had magic. So now here I was, a year later, living with my grandmother and learning magic. Just like the character in the game I wore a purple, black and brown top with spaghetti straps, a dark red corset, a dark purple pleated short skirt that went halfway to my knees, long black sleeves with a flare at the wrists, black knee-high boots and my mother's necklace purple and silver choker with a red gem at the center and a gold gem hanging from a small chain.

I was actually good at magic and was three fourths of the way to my grandmother's level, unlike the main character in the game. There were still things I had trouble with but I worked with grandmother to pinpoint the trouble and slowly work up to fixing it. I even aced my Broom riding test.

" ***Tribildy, trabildy, Triblidy-doo...*** "

Right now, I was trying to contact an old friend with a mirror lake spell. Bubbles appeared on the surface of the lake responding to my magical incantation. I concentrate harder, gathering my magical strength.

" ***Tribildy, trabildy, Triblidy-doo...*** "

My concentration is high enough. It's time to release the power!

" ***Triblidy-doo!*** Connect me to Marybell!"

...Silence...

"H...huh?" I said raising an eyebrow. The fragments of change that had appeared on the water vanished before my eyes...

 _(I failed, huh?)_ I slumped to the ground, my face screwed up in annoyance. "Why does this always happen when I try to cast this spell?" _(At this rate I'll never be an Enchantress like Grandma.)_

I sulked for a bit but then grabbed my Magic Book. Grandma gave me a copy of hers, the original. The thing had a love/hate relationship with me. It was extremely rude, stubborn and often made fun of me, stopping me from reading the words by making them dance across the page. I was polite and kind to it, though I did get stern every once in a while, but my patience only lasts so long. "No, I won't give up. I'll give it my best shot! I'll make everyone happy with my magic. Let's try that one more time. Magical book, give me power!"

The book flipped open and as usual, the words swam.

"Cut it out already!' I said shaking the book a bit. The words finally froze. 'Thank you! Now then... trabildy... Wait no, its tribildy-doo!"

I turned to the lake once more, seeing my reflection. My sun-blonde hair was half pinned in the back and my green eyes sparkled a bit. I held up my staff, short and silver with a dark purple handle, and pointed it at the water, its tip touching it making ripples. " ***Tribildy-doo, Tribilidy-doo*** , Connect me to Marybell!"

 _Glint!_

A blinding light shone on the surface of the water. The ripples on the water came to a standstill and disappeared as if swallowed up by something. The crystal-clear water reflected the light pouring down, and it became like a giant mirror.

I stared at it in shock. "I... I did it?" I suddenly laughed and cheered. "I did it! Yes!"

A hazy shadow appeared in the mirror and it slowly took shape until it turns into a familiar figure.

"Marybell!"

Marybell stood there as if she were right in front of me. She had short, blonde, wavy hair and green eyes like mine but a bit lighter. She wore her signature pink and light blue dress with gold trimmings, silver necklace with a sea blue gem and a silver and bronze tiara on her head.

"Annie? Are we connected?" Marybell asked.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah! Sorry I'm late!"

Marybell's face suddenly became angry. "You're so late!"

I flinched.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting? You promised to call me right after lunch!" she shouted at me.

"You know I had trouble with this spell." I said in return.

"Idiot! Nincompoop!"

I ignored the merciless words. She can be cruel, but I knew that by bringing me down a bit, it was also deflating my ego that could be growing within me. Then she'd say words of encouragement bringing me safely up with no inflated ego. So, in a way she was helping me.

But... it _IS_ my fault for making her wait, though.

Marybell sighed. "Well, I guess your sometimes clumsiness is one of the cutest things about you, so I'll let it slide.' She shook her head. 'I'm the only one, besides your grandmother, who knows your situation, so you'd better treat me right. Got it?"

I gave a small smile. "Yeah. Thanks for always sticking by me."

To tell the truth, the only reason I'm still a working on my magic is because of my Grandmother and Marybell's encouragement.

Like in the game, Marybell is the princess of this country. She lived on the other side of the forest. I showed her my magic when she visited the village a year ago, and we've been friends ever since... well, Frenemies.

 _(If she hadn't taken a shine to me and encouraged me to continue, I might have quit magic and left this world by now.)_

The other villagers don't like me very much because I just appeared out of nowhere. Sure, they love Grandmother and her magic but they seem to frown on me and my magic, even after she explained to them I was her granddaughter.

"By the way, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Marybell perked up a bit. "Oh, right.' Her face became serious. 'Annie, the request I have for you affects the very future of this country."

My eyes widened but then I skeptically raised an eyebrow. "T...the future of this country?"

Marybell nodded. "The thing is, I'm going to get to meet a potential marriage partner."

I almost facepalmed. However, I placed my hand over my chin. "Yeah. You meet a different guy every week, right?' She nodded. 'You always turn them down, though."

"He might be a really great guy this time.' She seemed to bristle like an irritated cat. 'And yet, you know what? My stupid maid cut my bangs wrong!"

I sweatdropped. "I... see."

She waved her hands in the air in exasperation. "What if the meeting fails because of that? It's a national crisis!"

I sighed before looking my friend in the eye. "You still look as cute as ever, so I'm sure you'll be fine."

"No, I hate this! I won't let my cuteness go down even one percent!"

Now I really did facepalm.

She pointed at me. "That's where you come in, Annie. I know you're really good at potions so I want you to make me a potion that will grow my bangs out."

I blinked before thinking. "All right, I've never made one of those before, but I'll try to find out how it's done."

She smiled and jumped up and down in place. "Okay! I'll be there to pick it up tonight!"

I jerked back in shock. "Wait, tonight? It won't be ready in time! Are you meeting the guy tomorrow?"

Marybell shook her head. "No, next week. But if I say tonight, then I mean tonight! I've missed you, after all. I'm not going to wait any longer!"

I slumped forward and shook my head. "M... Marybell, this is crazy..."

"Shut up!' She shouted at me and I straitened in shock. 'This is an order from your princess!' I nodded so fast I swear I could be mistaken for a bobble head. 'Anyway, I'm counting on you! See you tonight! I'll be looking forward to it, tee hee!" Her image faded slowly until she had disappeared completely and the mirror-like screen returned to the glassy form of the water in the lake.

"Marybell!" I sighed realizing that she wouldn't respond nor answer the message again today seeing as she was probably already packing to get here. _(I can't make a potion in full before tonight. It's too sudden!)_

"Wait, this is no time to be shell-shocked! I have to start making it!" I stood up and headed to the cottage Grandmother and I lived in. I felt the stares and glares of the villagers but I ignored them. There were a few in the village who like me, the owner of the bookstore and the woman who owned the grocery store for instance. I came to the cottage and opened the door and entered the main room before swiftly yelling to Grandma that Marybell was coming tonight and needed me to make a potion for her. Reaching the underground potions lab, I placed the magic book on the bookstand said, "Magical book, lend me your strength!"

I started working on the potion immediately. Honestly most people would say it was like cooking, and they'd be partially right. It was also like repurposing old furniture. You were creating something new out of something old. After a few hours, I finally finished it.

"I... I did it!' I took the potion filled cauldron off the fire and on a side table. 'At least I think I did...' looking between the picture in the book to the stuff in the cauldron. The pictures looked alike but in the picture the top of the potion looked smooth while the other was still bubbling. 'It was supposed to stop bubbling immediately after it was taken off the fire. The mixture looks like a bottomless swamp, but I made it just as the book said, so it should be okay... Right?"

I thought for a minute. I half wanted to get Grandma ask her if it was done correctly and the other half wanted to test it out on myself to see if it works.

"Ooh!' I groaned before glaring at the Magic Book. 'If you messed up my recipe on purpose and I get in trouble with Marybell and Grandma, you'll become kindling for my next potion!' I saw the book shutter at the threat. 'I'd better try it on myself first."

I took less than a teaspoon, less than a regular drop even and place it on my bangs. _(If they grow, then it works. If it grows to much then I did something wrong and the book becomes kindling.)_ I smiled a bit when it grew an inch. I smiled.

"Seems I did it right." I carefully ladled the rest of the potion in a bottle and labeled it as a hair growth potion and how much was needed of it to grow an inch at least. I gently placed it on a shelf where it could be easily reached yet not so easily knocked over in an accident. I nodded happy with what I made before returning to the cauldron to clean it out but first. "Alright for another day Magic Book."

The pages seemed to glow in happiness before it closed itself and flew into the bag at my hip. I began cleaning the cauldron out when a big plop of the potion still in it dropped down onto my head. "Eep!" I pulled out and panicked as my bangs started growing. "Magic Book!" I heard it come up and float in front of me. "Lead me to wherever I can find the reversal potion for this. I know Grandma has one." Through my growing hair I saw a glint. I felt what I knew was the books bond with me and it led me on.

I slowly went up the steps one by one and followed the pull towards... wherever the book was leading me. I held my hands in front of me so as not to hit something and I stopped when I found a closed door. Slowly opening it, I stumbled in and ran into a table. I felt magic tugging at my hand and I reached out to feel a potion bottle. "Thank you Magic Book."

I placed a drop or two on my head and the spell stopped. I felt magic pulling my hand again, I reached out and my hand found a pair of scissors. I gathered my hair in my other hand and cut it to the length I wanted. I blinked as the light of the unfamiliar room hit my eyes. I looked around to my left was a bookshelf filled with books, a cauldron filled to the brim with green potion, bowls filled with light purple, light blue and yellow potions and many other things connected with the Mastery of Magic that my Grandma had. Looking around, I noticed that my Magic Book returned to my bag from the corner of my eye. "Where am I? Is this Grandma's work room?"

I looked to my right and saw five doors.

The one on the far left had an image of some kind of **Slipper**. The door next to it had the image of an **Apple**. The third and middle door had the image of a **Sea Shell**. The fourth had the image of a **Flower** , and the final door on the far right had a picture of a **Peppermint**.

My eyes widened realizing what these doors were.

"These are... the doors from the game! Their real?" I said in awe.

I first went to the door with the Slipper and looked into the keyhole. I saw a great white castle. The door opened up to the steps that led up to the entrance. "This place is where the main character meets..."

I paused and stepped back and looked at the other doors. Pointing at each I muttered the names of the Prince/Prince-like characters behind them. I walked over to the one with the Apple and looked through that keyhole to see a small room with a large imposing mirror. "And within that mirror lies..."

I pulled away and turned to the one with the Sea Shell. Peeking through that keyhole, I saw a beautiful beach and the sea. "Beautiful..." I muttered as I could smell some of the salty sea air through the keyhole.

The door with the Flower, looking through that keyhole... "HOLY COW! I'LL BE SHRUNK IF I STEP THROUGH THIS DOOR!" For on the other side of this door was a garden with flowers as tall as trees and mushrooms as big as houses!

The last Door with the Peppermint on it had an immense forest beyond it. "Good lord! That forest is beautiful in the light of the setting sun, but isn't that the same woods where..."

I stepped back and looked at each door. I knew that if I was/am the main character of this story, I had to go through one of these doors. The problem was...

"Which one do I choose?"

* * *

Which door do **_YOU_** choose?:  
Door One- **The Slipper** : CLICK 2

Door Two- **The Apple** : CLICK 3

Door Three- **The Sea Shell** : CLICK 4

Door Four- **The Flower** : CLICK 5

Door Five- **The Peppermint** : CLICK 6


	2. Slipper CH 1

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN SHALL WE DATE?: MY FAIRY TALES! I ONLY OWN MY OC!**

* * *

 **Cindo's Path: Door with the Slipper**

 _Key:  
"": Speaking  
(): Thoughts  
_ _ ***Alakazam!***_ _: Spell Incantation  
/Hello, Readers\: Magic Book Speaking_

 **Chapter 1**  
I walked calmly towards the door with the Slipper on it. I opened the door to see the castle in front of me. Stepping through the door and allowing it to close behind me, I sealed my path.

Looking wide eyed at the castle in awe. It was tall, white with hundreds of windows. Two large towers stood on the southeast and north-west ends of the building. A long staircase led up to the large entrance which a royal crest above it. Above it was a golden balcony surrounded by glass windows that seemed to pull it all together. I slowly spun in a circle to see the entire courtyard and garden on either side of me and the gate out to the town behind me.

Looking left, then right I started thinking what I should do next. Shrugging, I walked to the left side garden. I was so impressed with the garden that I didn't see the small step that led down into it. With a gasp, I found myself meeting the grass and my staff rolling off. I groaned. I knew this happened in the game, but did it have to hurt?

Standing and dusting myself off I went off in the direction my staff rolled.

I soon came to the center of the garden. There was a fountain that bubbled merrily, trees cut square and hedges covered with flowers. "Wow!"

Just looking around, my staff was pushed to the back of my mind. I looked around in amazement. I then heard footsteps coming towards me and I turned around.

We froze when we saw each other. He was tall with silver hair pulled into a ponytail over his left shoulder. Part of his bangs hung down on his face most of it between his eyes, other pieces framing his face. He had a sharp jaw, thin nose and lips. His eyes though... they were amber in color like honey. He was wearing brown pants and boots, a white shirt with a high collar and open partially in the front to show the collarbone and a brown vest with grey designs on the shoulders. Three emerald colored fastener buttons held the vest together and a golden belt hung over his waist. He had an air of royalty about him so I asked the first thing that came to my mind.

"Are you the Prince of this Kingdom?"

He starred at me in shock. "The... what?"

I slowly walked towards him. "Well, it's just... You seem to have this air about you that I've only seen on Royalty in all my travels. But by your reaction I guess I'm wrong..." I was now directly in front of him, a look of curiosity on my face.

"Prince...' he batted his eyelashes in shock at me before he laughed. 'You say the craziest things!"

I pouted. "Sorry. Said the first tuning that came to mind when I saw you."

He shook his head. "I'm flattered really, but no prince would wear servant clothes like these." He gestured to the clothes he wore.

"True. Unless he was trying to get away from all the Lessons, Lords, Charity Lunches and 'To-Do' lists for a few hours." I shrugged making my point.

He raised an eyebrow. "You must have come from the farthest backwater village, if you don't know what things are like in the city."

I glared at him. "I'll just pretend you didn't insult me. I've been living with my grandmother in the village for a year. Before that I lived in the city. But it was nothing like this."

He shook his head. He got a far off look in his eyes and blushed a bit with a small smile. "A prince, huh..."

I observed him as he stood there. He was quite handsome when he's silent and smiling, even more when he's laughing. But I could tell he hasn't done much of either for a long while. He blinked out of his daydream and gave me a curious look.

"What are you doing here, by the way? You don't look like one of the castle maids."

I sighed. "I've been traveling around a lot lately but when I passed by the gates I tripped and my grandmothers staff rolled away into these gardens. I've been trying to find it before any guards pick it up."

He looked at me worried. "You came in here without permission?' When I gave a shrug he grew even more worried. 'This may be a small country, but this is still the royal castle. You'll get in serious trouble for entering without permission."

My eyes went wide as he continued. "If the guards find you, they'll take you to the guardroom and torture you until you confess what you were up to. If they think you're a secret agent or an assassin from an enemy nation, you'll be executed."

I blinked then became serious. "Well, I guess, with how I look some might think me odd. But if I told the full truth of how I got here I'm not sure if anyone would believe me. It was mostly an accident anyway."

He looked at me in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Lets just say I have a few _magic_ tricks up my sleeve."

Before he could say anything someone shouted. Turning we both saw a guard heading our way. "Hey, what are you two doing here?"

The man beside me replied that he was waiting for his stepfather, Lord Aster, and stepbrothers to return from their meeting with the King. I knew I had to either think of an excuse quickly or use some of my staffless magic, knowing it would sap my strength. Deciding on the latter, I pointed my ring and pointer fingers on my left hand at him and muttered under my breath. ***Memoria Imperium.***

A silver stream of magic left my fingers and circled around the guards head before disappearing. His eyes became glassy and dim as I spoke. "You are to forget about me and go about your business. Understood?"

The guard nodded and bowed to me. "Yes, Milady." With that, his eyes returned to normal before he walked off. I turned to look at the man beside me to find him starring opened mouthed at me. I sighed.

"Well, I think that's enough trouble for one day. And I really cannot do anymore staffless magic today, lest I collapse in exhaustion.' I reached into my satuel and pulled out my broom, making it hover above the ground before climbing on sidesaddle. I looked at the silver-haired, prince-like man and said. 'If you want answers from me or you find my staff, come find me at the front steps of the palace. I promise I'll be there, even as an Enchantress in training, I always keep my word." With that, I took off, knowing he would find my staff and the real story will begin.

 _(She flew! Is she really an Enchantress? An Enchantress who got here by accident. She said she can't do anymore staffless magic today. Without her staff she can't use magic. In that case, there's only one thing to do!)_

I reached the front steps of the palace, only to find the door that brought me here to have disappeared. "Just as I expected. The door is gone. Let's get started!' I pulled out my Magic Book. ' ***Ut mihi non loquaris Magicae Libro!*** "

The flew open, stopped on an empty page as silver mist rose from it forming words. /Magic Book is not here right now. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP!\

I rolled my eyes. "Cut it out! Anyway give me the details."

/Well, as you know, Magic Doors disappear once closed in order to prevent misuse. There are two options you have. One: You wait a hundred more years till you are powerful enough and had more training, but I doubt you'll want that.\ I growled out a 'nope'. /So that leaves the second option: Pray for people's happiness, fulfill their wishes and grow as an Enchantress.\

I sighed. "Alright. But we can't goof off. I still will practice some of my magic daily. Don't make me be the mature one in this relationship."

/Fair enough. I'll not mess with your training, but I'll withhold anything that's above and beyond your level at the moment. Remember, this is a test for you, to make you grow into a first-class Enchantress. Use your magic to make someone in this world happy. When you do, you'll pass the test and the door will reappear.\

"There you are."

I turned around to see the silver-haired man coming towards me from the bottom of the staircase. The Magic Book sprouted a misty question mark before I closed it and returned it to my bag. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Weren't you looking for this?"

He flashes something at me. It's my staff, no question about it.

"That's my staff alright. Where was it?" I asked not reaching for it because I knew he would probably want something in exchange.

"You said you dropped it. I found it near the fountain."

"Ah.' I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. 'Part of me doubts that your doing this out of the kindness of your heart."

He seemed a bit surprised I read him so easily but regained his composure. "You can't go back home without this, can you?"

I nodded. "Yes but it's a bit more complicated then that. Magic Doors disappear once closed to avoid misuse or someone going somewhere their not supposed to.' I shrugged. 'I'm still in training so I can't really summon one up. I'm not that powerful yet. I'm supposed to use my magic to help someone achieve something that would make them find their 'Happily Ever After', but I don't know where to start."

Suddenly, another guard saw us and started towards us. "Hey! State your business here!"

I looked the man in the eye and knew exactly what he wanted. Grandmother had warned me about these things and told me to always take it seriously. "Thou'd wish to form a contract with an Enchantress?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Then name thy terms!" I said my voice singing with magic. The world around us slowed as the magic started bonding us together for the contract. His eyes widened even more but he still kept a stern face.

"Swear yourself to become my slave!' I blinked in shock even though I knew he would say that. 'You can't go home, you can't use anymore staffless magic and you can't get out of here without this staff. If the guards catch you, you might be beheaded. Correct? If you had the staff you might be able to escape. And that very staff is in my hand right now. Therefore, you only have one choose. Submit to me and tell me you'll be my slave. Beg me to let you use the staff."

I raised an eyebrow. "Thou must know, magic cannot do everything. If I help thee gain happiness, thou wilt have to pull thine own weight."

His eyes flashed a positive that he understood but said, "Do you want to get caught?"

"Slave is rather a cruel word for one such as thee to call one such as I."

"I'm not asking you to serve me forever. Just until you fulfill my wish. If you're a real Enchantress, it won't take very long."

"The time it takes for thine wish to be granted depends on the how much thou wants it to be true. It always goes as such." I told him sternly and he twitched a bit.

I sighed. "What be thy name?"

"Cindo." He said.

I nodded. "Then Cindo, I Anneliese, Granddaughter of the Enchantress Hime, shall serve thee until thou gains happiness. ***Haec dicta sunt, contractum hunc signatum!*** "

We both shuttered and gasped as the contract sealed and bound us together. The magic surrounding us that slowed time disappeared and everything returned to normal speed. I came closer to him and whispered. "Just because we have a contract doesn't mean I will always obey so I'm only saying this once.' I cleared my throat and made a cute face that made even the coldest heart melt. 'I swear I'll be your slave, so please save me."

He blinked before smirking and nodding. "With what little I know of you I expect nothing less. And since you were such an obedient little slave, here's a reward for you.' He handed me my staff. 'Here. Do something about those guys."

I looked at him with a smirk. "Okay. But you better play along. Our contract didn't say anything about me not hitting you with a couple of jinxes and hexes if I wanted." I said, putting a little singing in my voice.

With a mental picture of what I wanted, I used a confusion spell on the guards before changing my outfit to that of a simple girl from the country. I was now in a cream and amber dress with small flats on my feet. My mother's choker still hung around my neck but my satuel had gained a more well used look. I dug in it and pulled out a simple diamond and amber ring and placed it in his hand.

Lifting the spell I placed on the guards to make them think I've always been wearing this dress, I brought tears to my eyes before hugging Cindo around his neck. I then spoke as the guards came into hearing range. "Cindo, please don't make me go back! Father will try to beat me again! Or worse have his way with me before killing me like he did with Mother! I know we aren't married yet but please let me stay with you!"

I inwardly laughed at the horrified faces the guards were making when they heard about my 'Father'. Cindo looked at me in surprise before putting on a caring face and holding me in his arms. "Don't worry Anneliese. I'll make sure he never lays a hand on you again. But why couldn't you have waited for me outside the palace gates? You knew my Stepfamily had a meeting with the King today." he asked pulling away a bit and cupping my face with the hand not holding the ring.

I shook my head as he wiped away my tears with his thumb. "Father chased after me. If I stood outside the gate, I just knew he would catch me and I would never see you again! I had to slip in to find you! He may still be there and I don't want to leave alone!"

My inner self was rolling on the ground laughing at the guards expressions. Shame they would forget about us as soon as they were at least a mile away from us. I could tell Cindo was also amused by their reactions by the look in his eyes. He nodded before holding up the ring. "I'm sorry it took so long to get this for you but better late then never right?"

He slipped it onto my ring finger. "Now it's official." He muttered kissing it. He then looked at the guards with a raised eyebrow. "Do you mind?"

They stuttered their apologies and started leaving, some of them muttering about checking to make sure my 'Father' wasn't still at the gate. But soon a silvery mist left them as they walked away and the mist went directly into the ring on my hand.

I stepped a bit away from him and took off the ring putting it in my satuel while allowing the illusion on my clothes to fade so they were back to normal. "That was fun. I would have put them to sleep but I like a good prank now and then."

He smirked, patting my head. "You were quite an actress."

I grinned but then frowned. "While I thank you for returning my staff to me and playing along, I still don't like the fact I'm a slave."

"Get used to it. Just call me 'Master' from now on."

I sighed. "So Master, what is it that thou wishes?" I asked being formal again.

"Right, I need to explain that but...' Suddenly seeing something over my shoulders and groaned. 'Ugh, here they come."

I turned to see who he was talking about. The elder man was handsome that was sure. He had dark blue hair, small eyes that were dark silver. He was dressed in a cream colored pants and dark boots, a grey shirt and vest. A cravat held with a red and gold clasp was around his neck. He had a dark blue jacket over it all and lined red, gold and purple. Behind him were a pair of twins. Both had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes but the one on the left wore a red dress shirt with a white, black and gold suit while the one on the right wore a white dress shirt with a grey, back and red jacket. Both boys were looking at me with interest.

"Hey, Cindo. What are you doing here? I thought I told you to watch the carriage.' He glared at my new 'Master'. 'You've got nerve, ignoring orders so you can hit on girls.' He then turned his eyes to me looking me over. 'Who's this dirty-looking girl?"

I was insulted a bit. I knew my clothes weren't something from around here but there was no need to insult me. If I was thinking right, this was Lord Aster. I had to admit he was more handsome in real life then he was in the game. I curtsied to him. "Excuse my appearance, my Lord. I've been living with my Grandmother Hime in the country the past year. I only just started out on my own."

The twin on the left then came forward. "Whoa, it's a country girl!' He took my chin in his hand, looking me in the eye. 'She's cute!' He gave me a small smile before looking over at Cindo. 'Where did you find her, Cindo?"

The twin on the right then came and stood on my other side and turned my head words him with a smile. "She sure is cute! Where did you get her?"

I knew at this moment my face was turning red. And how could I not? Two handsome twins were complimenting me.

"I met her in the garden just now.' Cindo said. 'One thing led to another and I saved her life. Now she insists on helping me. I'm thinking of taking her home with us and making her my maid."

I looked over at Cindo with a raised eyebrow while Aster hummed. "What a strange girl.' He muttered before turning g to me. "Hey. What's your name?"

I slowly unwedged myself from between the twins and curtsied to him again. "My name is Anneliese, my Lord." I made no mention of my magic yet in case...

"Miss! Miss! I found no one at the gate! So perhaps your abusive father has left!" We all turned to see a guard heading out way.

"Whoops! Missed one!" I said holding up my staff. I could tell Cindo was annoyed at this as he most likely didn't want me to reveal that I was an Enchantresses. Pointing my staff at the man I said, ***Memoria Imperium.***

The silver stream of magic left my staff and wrapped around the guards head and his eyes dimmed. "Forget everything that has happened in the past few hours. It has just been a normal day at the palace for you. Are we clear?" He bowed with a 'Yes, Milady!' before his eyes returned to normal. He inclined his head to Lord Aster and the other three men, ignoring me, then left.

I sighed and leaned on the wall beside the steps. "I'm running out of energy. Please ask no more magic from me today. I wasted enough as it is!"

Lord Aster then chuckled, looking over at Cindo. "A maid who can use magic like a magician? So you want her as an ally, huh? Ha! You're wasting your time trying to oppose me."

Cindo growled. "Shut up, you old fart. I'll get you if it's the last thing I do! Say your prayers!"

 _(Famous last words!)_ I thought rolling my eyes.

Aster growled. "Let us return home. Ruben, Toto.' He then walked over to me and held out his hand. I took it and he helped me up. 'Well, Country Bumpkin, if you really want to be a maid to repay Cindo for saving you, I won't deny that. But you must also help him with his chores as well."

I nodded and, with a smirk, he led me to the carriage.


	3. Apple CH 1

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN SHALL WE DATE?: FAIRY TALES! I ONLY OWN MY OC!**

* * *

 **Seanwhite's Path: Door with the Apple**

 _Key:  
"": Speaking  
(): Thoughts  
_ _ ***Alakazam!***_ _: Spell Incantation  
/Hello, Readers\: Magic Book Speaking_

 **Chapter 1**  
I walked calmly towards the door with the Apple on it. I opened the door to see the room with the large Mirror in front of me. Stepping through the door and allowing it to close behind me, I sealed my path.

I walked through the room towards the window on the left. Looking out, I saw I was in a castle and a large forest loomed nearby. I turned and looked at the Mirror. It's design was one I recognized as my Grandmother's. "So you're the Magic Mirror she said a King wanted."

I looked into the Mirror and watched through the reflection as the door I came through disappeared. "Just as I expected. The door is gone. Let's get started!' I pulled out my Magic Book. ' ***Ut mihi non loquaris Magicae Libro!*** "

The Book flew open, stopped on an empty page as silver mist rose from it forming words. /Magic Book is not here right now. Please hang up and try again later.\

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up! Anyway give me the details."

/Well, as you know, Magic Doors disappear once closed in order to prevent misuse. There are two options you have. One: You wait a hundred more years till you are powerful enough and had more training, but I doubt you'll want that.\ I growled out a 'Not a chance!'. /So that leaves the second option: Fulfill people's wishes and grow as an Enchantress.\

I sighed. "Alright. But I'm still going practice some of my magic daily. Don't make me mess up like you usually do."

/Fair enough. I'll not mess with your training, but I'll withhold anything that's above and beyond your level at the moment. Remember, this is a test for you, to make you grow into a first-class Enchantress. Use your magic to make someone in this world happy. When you do, you'll pass the test and the door will reappear.\

I nodded and replaced the book back in my bag along with my staff so it doesn't get lost. I looked back at the Mirror and grinned impishly. Raising my arms I chanted. "Slave in the Magic Mirror,' I folded my arms in front of me. 'come from the farthest space!' I raised my arms up again. 'Through Wind and Rain I summon thee, Speak! Let me see they face!"

The mirror rippled before the Spirit of the Mirror appeared before me. She has Marybell's face but her hair was almost a grayish blonde and her eyes were light blue. She was wearing purple outfit with gold, black and red jewels covering her. A veil of blue lay over her head and fell down her back. She also looked irritated.

"I'm not a _Slave_. I'm a Spirit."

I giggled and blushed. "Sorry. Those words were spoken by a Queen in a story from my home world. I couldn't help myself.' I smiled at her and received one in return. 'Is there something I can help you with Spirit of the Mirror?"

She nodded before saying, "Step back a bit, I'll come out there."

I took three steps back and watched in awe as she placed her hand against the glass making it ripple like water before stepping through like it was a simple curtain. "Hey, I've been watching you for a while- can you use magic?' I nodded. 'What's your name?" "Anneliese..." "Did you come from a different world?"

I bit my lip on the second question. "I did, but it's kind of complicated. My Mother and Grandmother are Enchantresses. Mom fell through a portal transporting her to a world with no magic. She met my father and had me a year or so after their union. She died a year ago today, the same day my Grandmother cast the spell that brought the one wearing this necklace,' I pointed to the one around my neck. 'my mother's and her mother's and so forth, to her. I've been learning from Grandmother Hime ever since."

She looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry." I shook my head with a small but sad smile.

"It's alright, really. But what can you tell me of this world? Are we in a palace?' she nodded. 'A King's Palace?' she nodded again. 'Will I get into trouble for talking with you?" she shook her head. I sighed.

"If you really wanna know, I can tell you 300 years of history I've seen and put it in 100 years!"

My eyes widened. "I don't think I can live that long. Plus I have to at least find a way to open the door back up so I can tell my Grandmother I'm alright. I need to make someone happy with my magic."

She grabbed my hands and jumped up and down. "You can make me happy! If you stay with me until you die, that will make me happy!"

I gulped at how she unknowing made an ominous statement like that. "Wait, if I stayed with you until I die, I wouldn't be able to return to my world at all! I'd be dead!"

"Don't worry about the little details.' She replied with a wave of her hand. 'Ah, it's been hundreds of years since I've spoken to a woman!' she frowned. 'It's so boring just reflecting men every day. Even a good man gets boring after about three days.' She then perked up and gripped my hands. 'Hey, let's have a pajama party tonight! I've got so many worlds to show you, we'll never run out of things to talk about! Anneliese! Anneliese, let's live together in the mirror forever! Wouldn't it be wonderful?"

I gulped and pulled my hands away from her and looked out the window. I didn't wanna go with her, but at the same time I didn't want her to call the guards on me. Thankfully, my broom was in my bag so I could escape easily enough. Turning back to the lonely Mirror Spirit I spoke.

"I know your lonely, and I _do_ want to see all the worlds out there... But I wanna experience all this world has to offer first."

She frowned, taking a step back. "I won't let you do that! You are _MY_ friend!" It was then she called the guards. I jumped, backwards, through the window behind me before grabbing my broom from my bag, mounting it mid fall and flying off. I glanced behind me to see the shattered window and the angry Mirror Spirit looking at me as the guards entered the room she was in. I swiftly flew away from the castle and the town.

Shaking my head at how selfish she was, I turned my face forward and headed to the nearby forest. I flew into the trees and avoided hitting anything before landing, putting my broom back in my bag. The sun seemed to have set sometime while I was talking to the Mirror Spirit so the forest looked dark and ominous. _(It's dangerous to spend the night here... And my back is hurting me from jumping through that window. If I had known that today would be the day I would find the doors, I would have packed lunch. I'm getting hungry.)_

I wandered through the trees, getting a little bit scared the farther I walk into the forest, until something tripped me and I sprained ankle as well as hitting my head on a rock, knocking me out. When I awoke, light shined through my eyelids, alerting me to the morning. Opening my eyes a bit, I saw a small bunny sniffing me. I looked up and gasped. The bunny hopped away and hid as well as a family of deer, raccoons, bunnies, birds, a chipmunk and squirrels.

"Please, don't run away! I won't harm you!' The animals poked their head out of their hiding places. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten all of you, but I've been through a lot lately. I was afraid. I'm so ashamed of the fuss I've made."

I know what your thinking. Well, when I appeared in Grandmother's world, I found a spell that would allowed me to understand animals and them me. It seemed cool so I tried it out, but didn't realize that you were supposed to cast it on another and not yourself. Now it's permanent, but I've figured out how to turn it on and off. Right now I felt a bit like Snow White, but I didn't mind. My voice wasn't as beautiful as hers but Grandmother said it was lovely.

Looking at the birds perched on the branch above me I asked, "What do you do when things go wrong?' They looked at each other before chirping out a few notes. 'You sing a Song?" I giggled. They nodded. I hummed a couple of notes and a small bird echoed me, fluttering into my open hand.

"~With a Smile and a Song  
Life is just like a bright sunny day  
Your cares fade away  
And your heart is young!'

They all slowly came out of their hiding spots and came closer as I sang.

'~With a Smile and a Song  
All the world seems to waken anew  
Rejoicing with you  
As the Song is sung...'

The small chipmunk came closer to me and I lowered my hand to pet it slowly, but he dashed away behind a bunnies leg.

'~There's no use in grumbling  
When raindrops come tumbling...'

I turned to a young faun beside me and reach out and it nuzzled into my hand.

'~Remember, you're the one  
Who can fill the world with sunshine!'

The chipmunk came back with the bunny it hid behind and both hopped into my lap.

'~When you Smile and you Sing  
Everything is in tune and it's Spring  
And life flows along...  
With a Smile and a Song…~"

The animals all cheered in their own way and I smiled at them. "I really do feel better now. I'm sure I'll get along somehow. Everything's going to be alright.' They all nodded. 'But I _do_ need a place to sleep at night."

The bunny hopped up to me before nudging my leg and pointing to his little hole. I shook my head and laughed a bit. "I can't sleep in the ground like you.' I looked up when a Squirrel chattered and shook my head again. 'Or in a tree, the way you do.' My eyes went higher as a bird tweeted. 'And I'm sure no nest could possibly be big enough for me!"

The large antlered Deer nudged me and I looked at him. "Do you know where I can stay? In the woods somewhere?' He bowed his head in a nod. 'You do! Will you take me there?" he nodded again but then his Doe nudged against my ankle, licking it. I smiled and slowly stood, wincing when I put pressure on it. The Deer stood by me and allowed me to use his antlers as a hold. Smiling, the animals led the way.

Soon we came to a clearing where in it stood a simple little cottage. From what little I could tell from the outside, it was a three boudoir house with a pantry, foyer and parlor. After saying thank you and goodbye to my new friends, I walked up and looked in the window.

"Ooo. It's dark in there."

I went to the door and knocked. After a few minutes I knocked again. "Guess no ones home." I placed my hand on the knob and turned it. It opened and I walked in. Looking around, I noticed how messy it was. "Someone must definitely live here if it's this untidy. Maybe I should clean up around here, maybe make a stew or soup and a dessert, maybe then they'll let me stay."

I pulled out my broom and placed it upright on the ground, it's bristles on the hardwood floor. " ***Et veniet properans, Genistae! Redige cubiculum tempus!*** "

My broom came to life, sprouting arms much like in 'The Sorcerers Appreciate' in Fantasia 2000, and began sweeping the room while picking things up. I looked into my bag to change my clothes into something I could clean in. I always put an extra set of work clothes and a nightgown in my bag if I was away from Grandmother's home. I pulled out a dress with blue sleeves that went just past my elbows, a dark brown bodice and a lighter brown skirt. I also pulled out a white apron and black flats. I tied my hair back with a blue ribbon before covering my head with a white handkerchief.

Once dressed and my clothes just stepped out of in my bag, I first washed dishes. I hummed 'Whistle While You Work' as I cleaned and cooked. I made a simple Brunswick stew with sour cream drop biscuits and an cinnamon apple pie. When it was late, the pie cooling in the window and the stew over the fire stewing, I wiped my hands clean on my flour-covered apron and hung it up on a hook near the pantry door.

Looking around the foyer, parlor and boudoir and seeing it sparkling clean. Smiling, I canceled the spell on my broom and placed it back in my bag. Knowing the owners of the house will be home soon, I washed my face with a small basin of water in one of the guest rooms before changing into my nightgown, placing my work clothes on the nearby chair. I pulled down the covers and tucked myself in before falling asleep.

I knew when the Masters of the House had come home when I heard the front door shut.

"Ah! Someone cleaned up our house!"

"Look there's something cooking in the pantry!"

"It looks like stew... Smells like stew… Tastes like stew so it must be stew."

"And there's a hot Apple Pie sitting by the window!"

"The door to my room is open... Someone is sleeping in there."

I kept my eyes closed and my breathing steady as I heard the door squeak open.

"Who's that!?"

"What? Ah! A human!"

 _(So those high pitched voices are the house owners? Then the deeper male voice I heard in the other room is...)_

"It looks like she's sleeping so comfortably. It'd be a shame to wake her up."

 _(There! That's him!)_

"Ah! Seanwhite, we're not ready! If it's a strange person what should we do?"

"Just look at her face. A cute face like this can't belong to a bad person. And I believe she's the one who cleaned and cooked for us." Seanwhite replied.

Feeling someone sitting on the edge of the bed, I felt him reach out and brush a stray hair behind my ear. Slowly, I stirred, sitting up, stretching and yawned. "Oh, Dear! I wonder if the Master of the House is..." I blinked my eyes open. Looking up, I met Him face to face.

He had a sharp nose and strong jaw. His hair fell to his shoulders which were squared. He wore a white shirt with a dark red and black jacket with golden buttons and cufflinks and silver lining. A cravat of dark violet, almost black, was around his neck clasped with a turquoises clasp and a brown belt sat lazily around his waist. He wore white pants and black boots, his hands covered by white gloves. His eyes were as red as blood, his hair black as ebony, and his skin as white as snow.

 _(Seanwhite! He's so Handsome... Even more so in real life then he was in the game...)_

Biting my lip a bit and pulling the covers up I asked him, "Isn't it improper for a Man to see a Women who isn't his wife in her nightclothes?"

His eyes widened and he blushed a bit. "I'm sorry I woke you. But, forgive me, you're even more lovely awake. Your eyes are almost transparent."

I held in the blush and gave him a small smile. "Indeed?"

He smiled charmingly. "Yes. Part of me wanted to awaken you with a gentle kiss..."

I gave a slight frown. "I'm saving my First Kiss for the man I will fall in love with. Not a stranger whose house I cleaned and cooked in."

He blinked. I could see some shock in his eyes over the fact he didn't get to kiss me but then he stood up and turned his back to me, blocking the open door. "I'll let you get dressed."

I slowly got out of the bed. Making sure he wasn't looking, I straitened and turned down the bed before getting redressed. Folding my nightgown and placing it in my bag, I wiped the sleep from my eyes before tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around and stared at me.

"Wow, when your eyes are open like that your face is even cuter. What is your name?"

I raised an eyebrow. "My name is Anneliese. What is your name and are you the Master of this House?"

"Seanwhite.' He took my hand and kissed my knuckles. 'And no, I'm not the Master of this House. These Little People, my friends, are."

He gestured to the door and I was surprised to see two Little People standing there about as tall as children. They both had green eyes and golden hair that was braided over their shoulders, one on his left and one on his right. The Man who had his braid on his right shoulder was dressed in a white shirt with a dark blue and light blue v-shaped vest with gold borders. A short, dark blue cape wrapped around his shoulders held together with a gold and white wing clasp with a green gem, the wing over his left shoulder. The other looked exactly like the first, but mirrored. His vest was of two different colors of red and his cape a rose red. Both wore brown leggings and boots as well as a brown belt fitting snugly around their waist.

"On the right is Ruben, on the left is Toto." Seanwhite introduced. "I'm the one who named them, they didn't have names. But it's hard to remember which one is which." He laughed and smiled at them. I curtsied to them.

"Ruben, Toto, please forgive me for intruding in your home but I couldn't sleep in the woods at night, and I couldn't return to the palace without fear of being trapped there forever by the Spirit of the Mirror my Grandmother made for the King."

I heard Seanwhite gasp, as they both smile and shook their heads. Ruben stepped forward. "There's no need to worry. You cleaned and cooked for us and the woods is indeed unsafe at night."

Toto came over and took my hand and kissed the back of it before gripping onto my arm. "It's alright. Your welcome here if you can cook as good as that stew smells. I tasted a bit of it and you have to teach me how to make it!" I giggled before gesturing for him to lead me to the pantry. He giggled in return and half dragged me to where the stew was steaming.

I grabbed a tea towel and took the lid off before tasting. "It seems its ready. Can you set the table for me Toto?"

He nodded and started laying everything out as I placed the pie in the oven to keep warm while pulling the biscuits out and placing them in a small basket. I looked over to see Ruben start ladling the Brunswick Stew into four bowls. I smiled at him before we all went to the table where Seanwhite was setting out glasses of water. I sat next to Toto and Ruben sat across from me next to Seanwhite. After we all said Grace, we all started eating and I smiled at the looks on the other threes faces as they hummed and smiled eating their stew and biscuits. When I served the apple pie I was asked how I got in. "I knocked but I didn't receive an answer. Then I looked to see if it was locked but the door was open and..."

"Who forgot to lock the door? Even though I always say to check the lock!" Ruben asked angrily.

Toto looked down. "That was me. I'm sorry!"

I rubbed his shoulder as Reuben's frown deepened.

Seanwhite then asked me, "What did you mean earlier? You said your Grandmother made the Magic Mirror in the Castle, but from my knowledge, The Enchantress Hime lives in another world."

Ruben and Toto paused in their lecturing and lecture-receiving to look at me.

I looked up at Seanwhite. "Your from the castle, then?"

He sighed sadly. "Yes. I was..." he said no more on the matter.

"He's the Prince, actually." Ruben said having calmed a bit.

I nodded. "I figure as much. He has that kind of air about him much like Marybell. Well then, allow me to properly introduce myself. Enchantress Anneliese, Granddaughter and apprentice of Enchantress Hime.' The three stared at me in awe as I told them how I arrived in Grandmother's world and how I met the Mirror Spirit. '...Now I must find someone I can help with my Magic to help them find their Happily Ever After."

Ruben and Toto offered then to clean and told me I could stay as long as I wished as I went to sit by the fireplace in the parlor. I summoned my bag and pulled out a cross-stitching pattern my Grandmother told me to work on. It was a picture of a dress much like Snow Whites'. My job was to cross-stitch it then use my magic to pull it from the image and onto myself as real clothes. I glanced up as Seanwhite sat beside me, watching me for a while. I would let him tell me what was wrong in his time.

"My Stepfather is after my life, so I ran away to here... We didn't get along very well, but it's no big deal. The Little People are letting me stay here.' I looked up at him to see him staring into the fire. 'It's different here then what I'm used to, but' He looked up at me with a smile. 'I'm Happy here."

"And yet you're not."

He tilted his head in confusion at me. "What are you talking about? Of course I'm happy here. Why would I not be?"

I looked him in the eyes. "Though you say you're happy with your mouth, your eyes say different.' He blinked. 'I won't interfere with whatever is going on between you and your Stepfather, but I won't stand by when you are obviously hurt by it. You say he's after your life, you shouldn't take that lightly. I will, however use whatever magic that is within me to make you happy."

"Just having you here with me makes me happy."

He seems to be insisting it. I sighed and shook my head, returning to my cross-stitching. Soon, Ruben and Toto came in and we spoke of lighter things. Seanwhite, at some point took my free hand when I put my needle and thread down. He asked if he could kiss me. When I refused he took both my hands in his and just said, "But I'm no longer a stranger to you. A kiss has nothing to do with Time. It's all about the love that two people feel."

I raised an eyebrow. "But I'm not in love with you."

Toto shook his head. "Seanwhite could love a deer or a rabbit, as long as it was a female."

Seanwhite shook his head. "The species doesn't matter. All women are equal in my eyes. Of course, though you are not women, I love you two as well my Little People!"

"Ah! Seanwhite! We love you too!"

I giggled as Seanwhite gathered the two in his arms and hugged them tight. Toto then led me to another guest room. "This is your room for as long as you stay with us."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." He blushed and left to allowed me to settle in. After a while, I saw, from the mirror on the vanity where I was washing my face, Seanwhite came in and leaned against the doorframe. "You said you want to make me happy, you being here makes me happy."

I looked at him with a frown as I wiped my face dry with the towel. "I have to use my Magic to make you Happy."

He came in and wrapped his arms around me and placed his chin on my shoulder, looking at me from the mirror. "Haven't you heard that love is the most powerful magic? Could you use that magic on me?"

I turned to him shocked and a bit angry. "Magic Love!? Yes, Love is powerful and has a certain Magix all it's own, but using magic to force someone into love is worse then being a slave! One forced into love would allow the one of their 'affection' to do whatever they want to them, even if it means killing oneself or worse! Do you really want that?"

He seemed shocked but nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that..."

I sighed. "I know. But I can't stress this enough: Magic cannot do everything. If it did, people would become lazy. What's more, Magix is Love's own form of magic. There's a difference. Magix cannot be cast using spells, rituals, potions or just by waving a staff. It is almost like a living being all on it's own. Do you get it?"

He nodded understanding, brushing a bit of my hair behind my ear. "You're blushing red. Like an apple. It's cute."

I shook my head with a sigh. _(Looks like this is going to be harder then I thought.)_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: CLICK 8**


	4. Sea Shell CH 1

_**I DO NOT OWN 'SHALL WE DATE?: MY FAIRY TALES'.**_

* * *

 **Ocean's Path: Door with the Sea Shell**

 _Key:  
"": Speaking  
(): Thoughts  
 ***Alakazam!*** : Spell Incantation  
/Hello, Readers\: Magic Book Speaking_

 **Chapter 1**  
I walked calmly towards the door with the Sea Shell on it. I opened it and stepped through, the door closing behind me, sealing my path.

I blinked and squinted in the bright sun, holding a hand over my eyes. Looking out, I saw the white beach and vast, blue sea and sky as far as the eye could see. The ample smell of the salt water on the soft wind tickled my nose. It was gorgeous!

Taking a quick look behind me, I saw that the door that brought me here seemed to have disappeared. "Just as I expected. The door is gone. Let's get started!' I pulled out my Magic Book. '*Ut mihi non loquaris Magicae Libro!*"

The book flew open, stopped on an empty page as silver mist rose from it forming words. /Hello, this is the Magic Book's customer service representative. How may I help you?\

I rolled my eyes. "Knock it off! Anyway give me the details."

/Well, as you know, Magic Doors disappear once closed in order to prevent misuse. There are two options you have. One: You wait a hundred more years till you are powerful enough and had more training, but I doubt you'll want that.\ I growled out a 'If you didn't, I'll call you crazy!'. /So that leaves the second option: Pray for people's happiness, fulfill their wishes and grow as an Enchantress.\

I sighed. "Alright. But I have to continue my training. Don't make me mess up, it could prove fatal."

/Fair enough. I'll not mess with your training, but I'll withhold anything that's above and beyond your level at the moment. Remember, this is a test for you, to make you grow into a first-class Enchantress. Use your magic to make someone in this world happy. When you do, you'll pass the test and the door will reappear.\

Closing the book and placing it in my bag, along with my broom and staff, I decided to have some fun. I took off my shoes, placed them in my bag before running along the beach. The feel sand beneath my feet was soothing. I laughed as I ran to the water and allowed a wave to knock me back.

Laughing again I started humming 'Part of Your World', just for the heck of it. I didn't sing it out loud. I don't sing out loud anymore. It's not because my voice is terrible. Grandmother had often commented that I could match the voice of the Mermaid Queen Ariel, a friend of hers she often visits. Her voice was said to be unmatched by anyone save her eldest son, who was named after the Sea if I remembered correctly.

The reason behind why I don't sing any longer is solely because of what happened before my life with Grandmother, back in _Reality_.

I looked up when I heard rumbling. In the distance I saw storm clouds. I guessed a storm must have happened not that long ago. "It's not coming this way, so why do I feel worried."

Looking around, I suddenly saw something that had washed ashore a mile or so away from where I stood. _(I wonder what that is...?)_ Slowly, I walked towards it. When I saw the shape take the form of a human, I ran to him faster. I skidded to a stop about a yard away from the figure and blinked in shock.

"A Merman!?"

He was lying face-down so I couldn't see his face clearly but from his tanned, bare back, I could see he was well muscled. I heard him moan and ran closer, dropping to my knees beside him and turning him over.

Now I saw him better I saw I was right that he was muscled, he had a eight-pack! Golden bracers covered his upper arms and gold patterns, almost like tattoos, swirled around his shoulders and shoulder blades. He wore a golden choker with pearls and golden strings hanging down to the center of his chest. He wore a gold and ruby belt around his tail where his torso ended and his tail ended. His tail was huge, long and covered in Silver scales that had a Sea Blue hue to them ending in a long split fin.

His face was diamond shaped with a sharp chin and nose. In place of his ears were fins that I guessed acted like ears. His hair was as blonde as dry sand, wavy like the sea and short. A circlet sat upon his head, his bangs over it, with a red gem hanging down to rest between his eyes. I wanted to see what color his eyes were so bad.

"He's still breathing! Good. He's so Handsome!" I pushed a strand of his bangs away from his face.

"Ugh... W-Water..."

I blinked before snapping to attention at what he said. Pulling my bag off my shoulder, I dug into it to find a cup. I rushed over to the ocean and gathered some of the water into my cup. Also using a bit of staffless magic, I pulled water up towards his tail changing where the tide touched land. When I was sure the water was going to keep rushing over his tail, I knelled by his head and cradled it as I placed the cup at his lips.

"Here." I slowly poured some water in his mouth and looking at him I forgot everything, including the vow I made not to sing aloud anymore. I softly sang to him.

"~What would I give to live where you are?  
What would I pay to stay here beside you?  
What would I do to see you smiling at me?  
Where would we walk? Where would we run?  
If we could stay all day in the sun,  
Just you and me, then I could be  
Part of Your World!~"

I didn't notice the rays of the sun signing down on us, framing me from behind. I did notice when his eyes slowly opened. His eyes were a beautiful Aquamarine color and I couldn't help but be mesmerized by them. I blinked and blushed, pulling away as he slowly sat up looking around.

"Where am I...?" _(Holy Seagulls! His voice is beautiful!)_

I bit my lip and asked, "What's the last thing you remember?"

He looked at me with a small frown. "If I recall correctly... I came close to the beach because I wanted to see humans...' he said brushing back his wet hair. 'I had suddenly got caught in a storm and it washed me away!"

I looked in the direction I last heard and saw the storm clouds. "Well, it's gone now. Far to the North, if I'm not mistaken."

"You were the one who saved me then? The one whose beautiful signing voice I heard?" he asked.

I blushed and looked away but nodded. I was upset I had broken my vow.

"Then you have my thanks. Who are you?" he asked.

I looked back at him and smiled, inclining my head in greeting. "Enchantress Anneliese. Granddaughter and apprentice to..."

"An Enchantress? You?" he grimaced with a small scowl and suspicion in his eyes.

I raised an eyebrow with my own scowl. "In training. We are different from those Black Ones, Witches as some would call them. They are nothing but abusers to Magic! They twist and weave spells, rituals and potions so that they get what they want in the end and cause misery to others at the same time!' he seemed a bit taken aback at what I was saying. 'Enchantresses defend and grant wishes to those who are pure of heart. If we make a contract with someone, we make sure it's fulfilled and they gain True Happiness, even if we give up our lives in the process."

He looked at me sorrowfully. "Forgive me. Where did you come from?"

I blinked calming down a bit. "I accidentally came through one of the Magic Doors in my Grandmother's work room. Magic Doors are tricky things and they disappear when closed to avoid misuse. Through curiosity I walked through the one that led here and I can't return until I somehow help someone find their 'Happily Ever After' using my magic somehow."

Deciding to show him I was an Enchantress, I picked up some sand into my hand. Letting some slide through my fingers, I clenched my hand tight and muttered, " ***Succenderetur palma florebit et in ungue adamantino vertite harena!*** " My entire hand turned red, hissed with heat and when I opened my hand and released the spell, he gasped. For in my hand was a diamond that fit perfectly into my palm. I handed it to him and he examined it in awe.

After a round of silence, he looked at me with apprising eyes. "You really are an Enchantress! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ocean. I'm the Eldest son of the Queen of the Sea."

I gasped. "The Queen? Her name wouldn't happen to be Ariel would it?' when he nodded I laughed. 'Well then, your Highness, allow me to reintroduce myself. Enchantress Anneliese, Granddaughter and Apprentice of the Enchantress Hime."

He gasped. "THE Enchantress Hime!? The woman who often visits Mother and helps her strengthen the protections around the palace?' At my nod, he laughed. 'Well, this is a pleasant surprise!"

I smiled but then it dropped into a small frown as I remembered I broke my vow.

Ocean's smile dropped. "What's wrong? Why the long face?' He peered into my face. 'You helped me, the Prince of the Sea. You should look happier. Is something bothering you?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm very happy your alright, it's just... I broke the vow I made to never sing aloud again"

He looked at me shocked. "Never sing aloud again!? Why make a vow like that?"

I shuddered having a small, painful flashback. I gave a grim smile. "Let's just say it has to do with my Father."

He blinked in shock but didn't push it. "Other then that,' I said. 'I'm also worried about Grandmother and my friend Princess Marybell. What would they think when they find I've disappeared? I need to find someone I can make truly happy with my magic if I can ever return home."

"Who do you have in mind?"

I looked away a bit. "Well, I only got here not too long ago, and the only person I've met is you...' I turned to him. 'Um, would you let me make you happy?"

His eyes widened. What's that, so suddenly...? You want to make me happy?"

"I can't do much, I'm still training. But little things at a time can work."

"Make me happy, huh..." he muttered with a frown. He crosses his arms and thinks. He then looks up at me. "You're an Enchantress, right?' I nodded slowly. 'In that case..."

Before he could say anything, I heard shouting from the direction of the forest that is opposite to the sea.

"Someone's coming! You need to go Ocean!" I scrambled up. I used my magic to bring the tide up further so the water was to my lower chest. Ocean was submerge for a second, but then floated up, bringing his head above the water.

"Will you be alright?' he asked me worriedly. 'I can hear them calling your name."

Indeed, that was my name being called.

"Perhaps I took the place of someone with that name when I stepped through the door. If that's true, I'll play the Amnesia card and pretend I hit my head on a rock or something.' I shrugged before shooing him towards the Sea. 'But I rather you not get captured or anything! I'll try to return tomorrow if I can. Go!"

He gave me a worried look before nodding and diving under. A mile or so out, he popped up and waved. I waved back as my magic mad the water return to the position it was in before and drying my clothes at the same time. I then schooled my face into a blank look and transformed my clothes to look like a simple dress, a bit ripped as if I fell down a rugged hill.

"Anneliese! So you were here this whole time!"

I turned to see a tall man with pale skin and Grey hair. He was wearing a white suit with black and gold accents and a purple and black sash around his waist clasped with a turquoise gem. He wore white pants and black elegant boots on his feet. His mantle was elegantly white and the inside was red and black with a high collar. He had narrow black eyes and a circlet of gold rest on his head. He wore what looked like a silver headband around the back of his neck and the ends stopped by his ears. Attached to the ends were silver fins much like Oceans.

He ran over to me and placed his hands over my shoulders. "Anneliese, I've been looking for you. Please do not worry me so."

I looked at him blankly. "Anneliese. Is that my name? Do you know me?"

He looked at me in shock before he turned to the second man accompanying him, a servant of some sort, and said, "Bring the coach."

The servant nodded, "Right away, sire!" and ran off. He then turned back to me with a look of worry.

"My name is Aster. What was the last thing you remember?"

I blinked before looking at the ocean. "I... Woke up at the bottom of a cliff with the back of my head pounding. Before that, nothing...' I looked up at him. 'Do you know me, sir? And why do you have fins for ears?"

He smiled sadly. "They are for decoration. Merpeople are the symbol of immortality. So, many people wear them as a charm for good health.' I blinked and nodded, understanding. 'You are Princess Anneliese of Kongerige vied Havet, the Kingdom by the Sea. Daughter of the former King."

"Former?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"He... Was not the best father to you.' Aster replied looking at me sadly. 'I am ruling in his stead until you find a husband and ascend the throne. I was one of your Fathers friends, a King of a neighboring Kingdom, before I found out..."

He was interrupted by the coach arriving. "Come on, Anne. Let's get you home and into a warm bath."

He helped me into an elegant coach and went off. As the sun began to set, we arrived at a grand palace. I stared in awe. "Where are we...!?"

It was white and gold with lush green plants and flowers growing all around. "We have arrived at your residence, princess." Aster said.

I blinked at him and nodded. "I still don't remember anything."

He sighed and pulled me into a hug before kissing my forehead. "It's alright. Your memory will return in due time. Let's get you inside."

 _(I'm a princess in this world? What are they going to pop onto me next? A marriage proposal from Aster?)_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: CLICK 9**


	5. Flower CH 1

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN 'SHALL WE DATE?: MY FAIRY TALES'!**

* * *

 **Thumbelina's Path: Door with the Flower**

 _Key:  
"": Speaking  
(): Thoughts  
_ _ ***Alakazam!***_ _: Spell Incantation  
/Hello, Readers\: Magic Book Speaking_

 **Chapter 1**  
I walked calmly towards the door with the Flower on it. I opened the door and saw the flowers all around me in a field and a small stream to my left. Stepping through the door and allowing it to close behind me, I sealed my path.

My eyes widened as I looked around me. The field was covered with flowers of all shapes and sizes and I saw a town not too far from where I stood. There was also a rather large tree behind me.

I sat down and leaned back against the tree, taking my satuel off and setting it beside me. Looking at the door that brought me here, I watched as it slowly disappeared. "Just as I expected. The door is gone. Let's get started!' I pulled out my Magic Book. ' ***Ut mihi non loquaris Magicae Libro!*** "

The book flew open, stopped on an empty page as silver mist rose from it forming words. /Welcome! To speak with Magic Book, press 3. To speak with a Magic Book Service Representative, press 4. To leave a Message, press...\

I rolled my eyes and swiped at the smoke which made the letters all jumble, looking like weird shapes. "Give me the details."

The letters rearranged back to normal before rewording. /Well, as you know, Magic Doors disappear once closed in order to prevent misuse. There are two options you have. One: You wait a hundred more years till you are powerful enough and had more training, but I doubt you'll want that. So that leaves the second option: Pray for people's happiness, fulfill their wishes and grow as an Enchantress.\

I sighed. "Very well. I still will practice some of my magic daily."

/Fair enough. I'll not mess with your training, but I'll withhold anything that's above and beyond your level at the moment. Remember, this is a test for you, to make you grow into a first-class Enchantress. Use your magic to make someone in this world happy. When you do, you'll pass the test and the door will reappear.\

Looking around the field as the Magic Book closed and returned to my satuel, it reminded me of the field in Disney's original animated version of 'Alice in Wonderland'. So I just went with it.

"~Cats and rabbits  
Would reside in fancy little houses  
And be dressed in shoes and hats and trousers  
In a World of My Own~'

I leaned away from the tree and lied down on my back among the flowers.

'~All the Flowers  
Would have very extra special powers  
They would sit and talk to me for hours  
When I'm lonely in a World of My Own~'

I saw a small swallow fly down and land on a branch above me and I inclined my head to him.

'~There's be new birds  
Lots of nice and friendly how'd-you-do birds  
Everyone would have a dozen bluebirds~'

I stood, grabbed my satuel and went over to the stream.

'~Within that World of My Own  
I could listen to a babbling brook  
And hear a song that I could understand...~'

I lied down on my stomach and propped my head on my fist, my other hand dipped a finger in the water, making ripples and moving it around in a mindless pattern.

'~I keep wishing it could be that way  
Because My World would be a Wonderland!~"

For then next hour or so I laid there making meaningless patterns in the water till the sun was high. I suddenly felt a tingle of magic in the air. I quickly stood up and backed away from the stream as I started to shrink. I closed my eyes tight as the feeling of being pushed down through a funnel and straw began to make my stomach turn. When the feeling stopped, I opened my eyes and starred up at the now huge Dianthus flowers around me. They were radiant reds, whites and purples as the white clovers shined like snow and grew thickly around me. The sky seemed to extend forever, seemingly higher than usual.

I jump as a cabbage worm came towards me from the left. I stepped back, out of its way as it made it's way past me. I then turned to a rustling noise behind me to see a cabbage butterfly. Flapping it's wings created a blustery wind and I covered my face and planted my feet trying to block the wind from blowing me away.

I was knocked onto my rear and I ran my hands through my hair to straiten and untangle it as the butterfly flew away. Shaking my head, I stood and brushed myself off. _(Now, let's see if there's anyone in this world as small as me.)_

I started towards the direction the stream was in, half looking around in awe of this new perspective. Reaching the stream, now more like a river, to see large Lili pads and water lilies dotting the surface and the shinning sun colored parts of the clear water in a rainbow. "Wow, so pretty!"

I giggled as I hopped onto a small rock and soon hopped from Lili pad to Lili pad. Landing on the one that seemed to be in the center of the stream, I ran around the whole rim before plopping down in the middle, giggling like crazy.

My head snapped toward the white clovers and crawled to the edge tilting my head to the side as I heard a sound coming from them.

"One, two, one, two, move quietly, _Ribbit_!"

I quickly hid behind a water lily and waited for what I knew was a toad and it's prisoner. Grandma had taught me all about toads. They were the nastier version of frogs, in looks and in personality. The reason toad are used in potions is because of that. And most frogs are princes that are waiting for their princesses to kiss them, so no frogs in potions. That's why I don't eat fried frog legs, as they could actually belong to an enchanted prince.

Soon, a rather large toad came hopping into sight. Upon his back was a walnut shell. "One, two, one, two... Ah, I'm tired. _Ribbit._ " The toad panted and placed the walnut shell down on one of the lily pads.

" _Ribbit, Ribbit._ Well, it's a relief to get here. _Ribbit._ ' He wiped his brow and crouched in the usual toad-like took some deep breaths, seeming to steady it's heart and breathing. He then peered inside the walnut shell. 'It's kind of pretty. _Ribbit._ "

Whatever was in that shell, I felt sorry for it. To be the object of affection of a toad was never a pleasant thing to be, because in the end you might become a toad yourself. Curious, I pulled out my staff, tapped myself on the head saying, " ***Mi nascondere da occhi curiosi.*** "

Immediately, I became invisible. Heading towards the walnut shell, I got on my knees and crawled just in case. Reaching the shell, I grabbed the rim and slowly lifted myself up to look inside. I gasped seeing a young handsome man sleeping inside. _(A bed then? Looks soft. Rose petal mattress, cotton ball pillow and honeysuckle petal blankets.)_

"I took you away while you were sleeping, but it can't be helped. _Ribbit._ ' the toad whispered apologetically, folding his arms. 'I can't turn back. _Ribbit._ I have to brace myself. _Ribbit._ "

As his throat expanded like a balloon, my eyes widened and I quickly ran back to my former hiding spot, ended the spell and covered my ears to try and block out some of that toads croak.

"Oh no."

I blinked and slowly took my hands away from my ears. Looking over I saw that he was looking at the walnut shell.

"Hm... Where am I?"

"Oh, he's(you've) woken up. ( _Ribbit._ )" Both the toad and I said together, however mine was a whisper and I certainly don't croak.

The figure sat up. He was wearing black boots, pants and a almost tight light purple almost white robe that turned dark purple at the flowing cuffs of the sleeve. It was accented with black and gold along the sides in a strange pattern that seemed to form a flower if you tilt your head to the left and a dragon if you tilt your head to the right. A golden belt wrapped around his waist along with a chain of golden leaves and three round emeralds. Two similar belts and chains wrapped around his upper forearm above his elbow. The shoulders were of a red cloth as well as near his collarbone as a high black collar reached his neck that was patterned with golden leaves. All in all, he gave off an exotic vibe.

 _(His figure is manly, and yet beautiful like a flower.)_

His face was sharp, his skin almost transparent and his hair was a pale... Violet? Odd as the color was, it seemed to suit him. His eyes I couldn't see but I knew they no doubt would be emerald green because of what he was: A Lilac Flower Spirit.

"Yes, I've woken...' he said. He tilted his head curiosity at the toad. 'Who are you? A bullfrog?"

I winced. Never call a toad anything related to a frog, it will only make whatever they do to you worse.

The toad narrowed his eyes. "A toad, _Ribbit._ While you were sleeping, I brought you here. _Ribbit._ "

"What, a house moving company? Not that I asked for this."

I giggled at that response, but was still worried. I would have to jump in if he pushed too far.

The toad growled as much as a toad could. "No, no, not that. _Ribbit._ I came to pick you up... In other words, I brought you here of my own accord. _Ribbit._ "

The man sighed, placing his head in his hands. "Oh, you kidnapped me. Not again..." he whispered the last part but I could read lips.

He sighs lazily and I was confused. _(That's not the kind of behavior you should have when your kidnapped. What's he up to?)_

"... Why did you bring me here?" he asked grumpily, perhaps because he was just woken up.

The toad smirked and stood to it's full height and the man's eyes widened in a bit of fright. "Well, you're incredibly beautiful, so I decided you will become my daughter's husband. _Ribbit._ "

He fell his bed in shock. He immediately stood back up and looked at the toad. "No way! A toad's daughter... No, I don't want to marry a female."

He turned his back to the toad and crossed his arms. The toad seemed to become angry. "Don't say that... She looks like me, she's quite cute. _Ribbit!_ "

"No way!"

I really was on the verge of running out, staff brandished and get rid of that toad! But I knew the Flower Spirit had something up his sleeve.

"But I can't find her a good partner! I don't know what else to do! _Ribbit._ "

He sighed. "Can't you stop with all the 'Ribbits'?' he said annoyed a bit and I had to agree about those 'Ribbits'. He then placed a hand on his stomach. 'I'm hungry."

He suddenly spread out his arms and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he slowly opens his eyes and looks at the toad. Before my eyes, a light of blue and violet seemed to wrap around his body. I gasped surprised but confused. _(Is this really happening or is it an illusion? Wait... What a sweet scent... smells kinda like honey and chocolate.)_

Next thing I know, the man was sitting on a Lili pad. Looking to the toad I was surprised to see he looked a little dazed. "Wow, amazing... _Ribbit._ I'll listen to everything you say and give you anything."

My eyes widened. A unknown magic? Well, the Flower Spirits are elusive with their powers. I really shouldn't be so surprised but it's one thing to hear about the Flower Spirits powers and another to see it in action.

"Could you find me some food?" the man asked.

"Of course, master! _Ribbit._ Please wait here! _Ribbit!_ _Ribbit,_ hurry!" With that, the toad hopped off.

"Oh, dear.' The man sighed then looked in my direction. 'Hey, don't hide! Come out." Part of me was startled over the fact he knows where I was hiding by but the other part of me knew that not everything was known about Flower Spirits.

It seems that while lost in my thoughts he thought I was refusing. "How long do you intend on hiding for?"

I sigh. Slowly, I walk out from my spot and bowed politely. "I'm sorry... That toad barged in my direction and I've been taught that they are not the nicest of creatures." Straightening, I saw him look at me shocked.

"You're a girl...?' he whispers, and sighs deeply. When he reopens his eyes he looks at me sharply. 'Did you follow me? Or are you an accomplice of the toad?"

I frowned. "If I was following you I would have gotten the toad to leave you alone myself. Besides, you had it handled. And with what I know of toads, I wouldn't even work with him if you gave me the universe."

He blinked before he smiled slightly and walking towards me. "Oh, so you're not?"

Before I could answer, he extended his arms and watched me. And then, the soft light wraps around his body once again. The scent of honey and chocolate drifts over me again.

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "Is something supposed to happen?"

"Huh?' He tilted his head in slight surprise. 'You're neither?"

I blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"That's weird.' He muttered as he watched my face seriously. 'What's your name?"

I blinked but then curtsied, placing a hand over my heart. "Enchantress Anneliese. Granddaughter and Apprentice to the Enchantress Hime."

His eyes widened in awe and curiosity as all others do when I introduce myself fully. "Anneliese...' He bowed back to me. 'I'm Thumbelina. Nice to meet you."

My eyes widened. "Thumbelina? Like the Flower Spirit from the stories of old?"

He opens his mouth to speak then sees and points to my satuel. I look and see my broom poking out. I take the satuel off my shoulder and open it. My broom suddenly jumps out and walks around the Lili pad, much like the brooms from the 'Sorcerers Appreciate' from Fantasia 2000, arms and all. I could see Thumbelina's eyes widen out of the corner of my eye and I smirk a bit.

I stood and placed my fingers in my mouth and gave a sharp whistle. The broom froze and turned towards me. "I thought I told you to rest after we finished flying practice.' The broom drooped and I rolled my eyes with a sigh. 'Fine. We'll go flying later today or tonight... Omph!" I was suddenly hugged by my broom, how awkward. 'Okay! Okay, I get it! You're welcome! Get off me you crazy broom!" It jumped back a bit and saluted me before jumping back into my satuel.

I looked up and over to Thumbelina to see him staring at me wide eyed. Suddenly, the toad returns. I quietly whisper to him, _"Don't eat anything he gives you. Not only are the stuff he brings meant for toads only, I can see some type of magic on the food. Toads are known to capture beautiful people and force them to marry their children, become slaves and soon become toads themselves."_

His eyes widened at me as the toad hopped up. "Sorry for making you wait! Here is your meal! _Ribbit._ " In his arms are a bunch of small, red berries.

Thumbelina took them giving his thanks and I looked at him like he was crazy until I saw him looking from me to the berries. I nodded and looked at the toad and point north. "Look a dragonfly!" "Where?! _Ribbit._ "

He turned and hopped around looking for the bug, while I summoned the toad drug that the berries were soaked in. The red berries became a lighter color as a black liquid floated from them and I there the stuff away. I took a berries and took a bite nodding that it was now safe to eat. Thumbelina nods in thanks to me and starts eating.

"You're making a mess. _Ribbit._ " the toad said. I pulled two napkins out from my bag and handed one to him. He took it gratefully and laid it in his lap before continuing to eat. I watched as the toad had pulled out a handkerchief made of petals and wipe both our mouths, like he was a servant.

"Who are you child? _Ribbit._ " The toad asked me, eying me up and down. I didn't like the look in his eye.

"Anneliese..." I said slowly.

The toad smirked. "Rather pretty young thing, aren't you?' he grabbed my chin and lifted it to look in his eyes that began to swirl. 'You know, my wife was killed by the big folk a few years ago. _Ribbit._ I wouldn't mind taking you as my new wife."

"I want to test her again."

We both turned to Thumbelina in confusion only to see he had closed his eyes and held out his arms again, taking a deep breath. Breathing slowly, Thumbelina opens his eyes and watches me. The sent of chocolate and honey filled the air once more but I just blinked and looked at him. "Um...?"

"How does it feel?"

"What do you mean?" I had a feeling I knew what was going on but I wanted to hear it from him. _(At the moment I don't really feel anything, so I don't know how to answer.)_

"Wow! My chest became tight! My heart is pounding. I think it's love... _Ribbit._ "

I blinked looking towards the toad before looking back to Thumbelina. _(So that's it! Magic Made Love! Doesn't he know how dangerous that is?)_

Suddenly, the toad leaps at Thumbelina.

"This doesn't involve you!" Thumbelina growled out as he ducked before straitening and kinking the toads face with all his strength. I clapped in admiration of his strength, but pulled out my staff when the toad got back up and tried to leap towards us.

 **"*Congelare!*"**

The toad froze mid jump in the air. Thumbelina starred in shock.

I gave the toad a sweet smile. "Never mess with an Enchantress. Now, ***Vattene!*** " With a flick of my staff, the toad flew backwards over the water.

" _Ribbit!_ " The toad fell into the water, and sinks below the surface.

I nodded with a small smile and turned to Thumbelina who now had a frown on his face. "That's strange... It's working properly on the toad..."

Again and again, Thumbelina repeats the action letting the strange mist surround him and me. Every time, a sweet honey and chocolate scent drifts over. I gave a slight smile when the scent drifted over but it didn't affect me like it did the toad. _(Perhaps it's because I am from a different world?)_

He turned to me, his eyes showing a bit of awe yet at the same time fear. "Hey, do you really not feel anything?" he asked seriously and solemn.

I answered honestly. "Nothing. Sorry, I think?"

He looked sad. "You don't need to apologize... I wonder why...?"

He started to jump from Lili pad to Lili pad till he reach land and I followed. He turned to me and stared. He was rather tall, taller then me. Though I really shouldn't say anything, I'm short for my age.

I look at him for a minute before pouting, crossing my arms and looking away. "No fair! Why is every man I meet far taller then me?"

He laughs quietly. "You really are a mysterious girl, Anneliese. I'm a little intrigued.' As he says that, he places a hand on my shoulder and moves closer. His face comes closer to mine and I half have a feeling to turn away. 'You won't mind if I kiss you, right?"

My eyes widen and I open my mouth to tell him to stop. However, it was when his lips touched mine that my mind went blank for five seconds. They were soft and had a hint of honey on them as well as the taste of those berries. What's more... I felt a _spark!_

Coming to my senses, I pushed him away with as much strength as I could.

"Hm... Violent, aren't you.' He said a bit in shock, obviously he felt it too. He then laughs in amusement. He then saw my face. 'I just kissed you... You don't need to get so angry."

"Well, I'm not fond of it when men kiss me without my consent." I replied, my hand over my lips.

I then stepped away, pulled out my broom. Allowing it to hover I hopped sidesaddle on it before mentally ordering it to fly. I was suddenly launched into the air, leaving behind a rather shocked Lilac Flower Spirit named Thumbelina.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: CLICK 10**


	6. Peppermint CH 1

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

 **Gretel's Path: Door with the Peppermint**

 _Key:  
"": Speaking  
(): Thoughts  
 ***Alakazam!*** : Spell Incantation  
/Hello, Readers\: Magic Book Speaking_

 **Chapter 1**  
I walked calmly towards the door with the Peppermint on it. I opened the door and saw the immense Forest surrounding me. Stepping through the door and allowing it to close behind me, I sealed my path.

There were trees all around me in a thick bunch. Their bark was a bronze color and the grass at their roots were a yellowish green, not sickly but full of life. Above me, the leaves were golden and what little sun shining through told me there was a few hours left til sunset. I was standing on what seemed to be an animal trail as I could see some deer, boar and sheep tracks.

I turned when I heard a _'THUD'_ only to see that the door that brought me here to have disappeared. "Just as I expected. The door is gone. Let's get started!' I pulled out my Magic Book. **'*Ut mihi non loquaris Magicae Libro!*** "

The flew open, stopped on an empty page as silver mist rose from it forming words. _/Welcome to Magic Book Incorporated. Please hold. (insert annoying elevator music)\_

I rolled my eyes. "Cut it out! Anyway give me the details."

 _/Well, as you know, Magic Doors disappear once closed in order to prevent misuse. There are two options you have. One: You wait a hundred more years till you are powerful enough and had more training, but I doubt you'll want that.\_ I growled out a 'Don't even think about it'. _/So that leaves the second option: Pray for people's happiness, fulfill their wishes and grow as an Enchantress.\_

I sighed. "Alright. But we can't goof off. I still will practice some of my magic daily. Don't make me be the mature one in this relationship."

 _/Fair enough. I'll not mess with your training, but I'll withhold anything that's above and beyond your level at the moment. Remember, this is a test for you, to make you grow into a first-class Enchantress. Use your magic to make someone in this world happy. When you do, you'll pass the test and the door will reappear.\_

The Magic Book shut itself then returned to my bag.

I looked down the path to my left, then to my right. After a moment, I decided to go right but needed to change into something more comfortable then my Enchantress outfit. I reached into my satuel and pulled out a dress with blue sleeves that went just past my elbows, a dark brown bodice and a lighter brown skirt. I also pulled out a white apron and black flats. I tied my hair back with a blue ribbon before covering my head with a white handkerchief. Placing the clothes I took off into my bag, I started walking to my right. I continued down the path for a few hours until I found myself at a fork in the road.

"YEEHAW...!"

My head snapped to the path on my left and saw a fast moving dot in the distance. Taking few steps forward on the left path, I muttered, "A traveler...?"

As the dot came closer I saw it was sheep, a flock of sheep, galloping strait for me at an incredible speed! My eyes widened, especially when I noticed someone on the back of one. Then I saw another man on the back of another sheep behind the leading one. I couldn't see much yet but both men rode standing up.

"HIHO, SILVER!"

"Hansel, these aren't horses!"

The first man, Hansel, rode closer and I could see some details but not his face. I saw he was young with pale skin, black hair hanging strait to his shoulders, a brown, thin strap wrapped around his head and an Indian Dreamcatcher with three feathers was attached and hung on the left side of his head. He wore maroon colored pants with black boots, a white shirt that was outlined with gold, puffed sleeves at the elbows and attached to a black forearm bracer with three gold buttons that went to his wrists. Purple outlined with gold flower peddles speed from his bracer to the bend of his sleeve. A black vest bordered by gold with golden buttons cut a 'V' from his neck to just above his waist and reviled muscles. Over his shoulders Was a cloak with a dark red inside, blue outside with flower-like pattern from his neck to the shoulders colored a lighter maroon. His collar was as red as the inside and clasped with gold buttons. A golden chain ran from his right shoulder to his left collar where a blue gem with a elaborate white feather rested.

The second unnamed man was also pale skinned and had dark grey almost blue hair which was cut short. He was dressed much simpler then the Hansel. He wore a black shirt covered by a bluish grey jacket with silver buttons that fell past his knees, matching pants and boots. Black gloves were on his hands and his sleeves were folded back to his elbows reviling the burnt orange interior that also could be seen on his collar. Round his waist was a brown leather tool belt which held a hammer, knives, chisel and other tools used in wood carving.

They seemed not to notice I was standing frozen shock in the path of the stampede as they were shouting at each other. Hansel seemed to be the only one enjoying the wild ride. When they got close enough where I could see the wool of the sheep as if it was directly in my face did I let out a scream.

Both men snapped out of their argument and looked towards me in shock. The unnamed man yelled, "Watch out!" before leaping off his... steed... to grab me and we go tumbling and rolling on the ground. I winced when I felt some rocks digging into my elbows.

Barely missing my feet, the sheep go thundering past me. Breathing hard, I waited til the rumbling of the ground subsided before looking up to see the flock far in the distance.

"That was a close call. Are you hurt?"

I turned my head only to meet the palest green eyes I had ever seen under thin eyebrows. His nose was upturned a tiny bit at the tip, his face was a sharp 'v' with a squarish chin, high cheekbones and his lips were thin.

My rescuer looked back at me before his eyes widened in surprise. "A-A girl...!" A blush spread over his nose and cheeks giving him an adorable look.

I cleared my throat a bit as a blush fell on my cheeks. "Uh... Um... yes."

His face became more flushed and I could see he was nervous. And from his reaction, I realized that I was in his arms in a strong embrace. He began stuttering out an apology. "I-I'm sorry! I-I had to save you, so I grabbed you and..." he was so flustered that his arms held me tighter instead of loosening.

"I-I can't breath..." I was able to get out and he released me swiftly with a stuttered 'sorry', stepping away with his hands in the air.

 _(What a rush... Thank goodness I'm not hurt. But is he alright?)_

"Thank you for coming to my rescue. Because of you, I wasn't hurt." I bowed to him.

"Oh no, I'm really sorry. We didn't expect anyone to be around here." He replied blushing as he scratched his face and bowed.

 _(He seems a bit sullen, but on closer look he's quite handsome...)_

"I'm Gretel. Who are you?" he asked, finally riding himself of his blush.

I smiled to him. "My name is Annaliese."

He nodded before looking off towards where Hansel had last been seen and back to me worriedly. "Annaliese, are you familiar with this forest? If so, do you mind showing us the way out?"

I looked at him sadly. "I was actually going to ask you the same thing. I've never been here before either. I'm completely and utterly confused on where I am."

He looked at me surprised. "So your lost in this forest too? I figured you lived here.' He pointed to my satuel, that had fallen off my shoulders when we fell, lying on the ground with my broomstick and Magic Staff having rolled out. 'Weren't you cleaning up with that broom?"

I chuckled. "Not really. I stumbled into this forest... or should I say this world?" I bent down and placed my staff back in my bag along with my broom before putting it back ogee my shoulder.

Turning back to Gretel, I saw his look of confusion and puzzlement. "This world?"

 _(Perhaps I shouldn't say I'm from a different world, just in case.)_ "I mean that the way this forest looks at sunset makes it seem like a different world.' I changed the subject. 'Um... What happened with that flock of sheep?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Well, that was going to be tonight's dinner... But I guess not anymore."

"And that other guy riding the sheep like the Lone Ranger?"

His lip twitched upward at the corner. "Oh, my bag brother, Hansel. He took off somewhere with the sheep."

I looked down the sheep trampled path that Hansel had disappeared down. "Don't you think you should go look for him?"

He shrugged. "He'll come back in time. Still, not knowing the way out of the forest is a problem."

"So, your lost too?" I asked.

"We came into the forest with our dad to cut some wood, but we became separated from him."

I turned to him fully and asked, "How did you get separated?"

He huffed and his brow furrowed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Because Hansel went off on his own. He's always like that... Even now, we're supposed to be looking for food, but he's getting his kicks riding sheep."

"He sounds both fearless and reckless." I muttered as he shrugged.

"I'm used to it. Anyway, it'll be dark soon. We need to get food."

With those words, Gretel starts looking around. I joined him, mostly looking for berries as I figured I was a bit hungry. He picked some branches of a bush, turned to me and said, "Some of these plants are edible. Would you like to join us?"

"May I?"

He nodded with a smile. "Sure. I want to make amends for Hansel's wild behavior." He began to gather some herbs and plants growing nearby. I started gathering as well, grabbing bunches of honeysuckles I found near the base of a tree.

I plucked one or two and pinched off the end, sucking the sweet nectar from the flower. I held out a twelve to Gretel. "Honeysuckle nectar?"

He looked at me in surprise. "Do you know which plants are edible?"

I shrugged. "A few. My Grandmother uses some in her herbal remedies and she taught me to recognize whether something is poisonous or not. I know about edible flowers and can recognize some plants used in cooking but that's about it."

He nodded taking the blossoms. He placed them in his pocket before saying, "It would also help if we had water..."

"I'll get the water!"

He looked up in surprise. "You, Annaliese? How?"

I smiled before pulling out my staff and Magic Book.

"A book? It's certainly not a water bottle." I heard Gretel say.

I smirked. "Hehe... No, it's not. But it's much more convenient."

"What do you mean?"

I tapped the book saying, "Water spell please."

The book suddenly floated in the air, the words appeared in the air above it along with the spell.

 _/You seem excited. Are you trying to impress the fellow?\_

I nodded and read the words to myself with a small smile at that it wasn't trying to mess me up. Pointing my staff at an tree branch that was lying on the ground I spoke. ***Girare questo ramo caduto in una grande brocca e riempirlo con acqua dolce.***

The branch suddenly turned into a large jug and fresh, clean water.

"Where'd that come from!?" Gretel asked in shock.

"I'm an Enchantress... although I'm still a novice." I replied picking up the jug.

His eyes went wide. "An Enchantress? That's amazing...! I've never met a real enchantress before."

I shook my head. "I'm really not that amazing."

"So even Enchantresses can get lost?"

I blushed with a shrug. "Oh well... I'm just a novice."

He smiled. "But whatever you did worked."

Suddenly Hansel, who had gone off with the flock of sheep, returned.

"Hey, I saw that just now! You uses magic to make water! You must be a witch, right?"

I jumped. "Good Lord, you scared me!"

Looking at him closer, he had Gretel's facial structure but his eyes were red. _(He's the older brother, yet he seems so different.)_ Both brothers are rather good-looking and have strong features.

"Hansel, what happened to the sheep?" Gretel asked after the two gave each other a brotherly hug.

"I let all those 100% wool animals go."

Gretel sighed "So they got away from you..."

Hansel just laughed. "Man, that was a nice stroll. Hahaha!"

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms, pulling the water jug close. "Stroll...?"

Hansel the became serious. "By the way, Gretel, where'd you pick up this girl-witch?"

"I'm an Enchantress." I sweatdropped.

"I didn't pick her up. We met after the sheep almost ran her over. Her name is Annaliese. She's a novice enchantress."

I shook my head with a sigh but turned to Hansel and inclined my head to him. "I'm Annaliese. Pleased to meet you."

Hansel smiled back and bowed. "And I'm Hansel. Same here. Say, that book was floating in midair, right?"

"It's a recent development.' I replied turning to the still floating book. 'It's my Magic Book. And exact copy of the one my Grandmother has. Personality and all."

 _/Annaliese, enough. What is rule number seven?\_

I sighed. "Never give away important information about our Magic unless absolutely necessary."

 _/Indeed.\_

"Wow!' Hansel was impressed. 'The book spoke! What kind of trick is that? I want to take it apart to figure it out!"

He reached out a hand to it but I slapped his wrist. "No touching."

 _/I have to agree. From the way you look, young man, you can't put what you take apart back together again\_

"Save the talking for later.' Gretel spoke, defusing the situation. 'First, we need to eat."

Hansel sighed but nodded. "Alright. I'm starving." I nodded as well and the Magic Book returned to my bag.

Gretel gathers some twigs and moss and starts a fire. While he did that, I transfigured some roots into a pot, three bowls, cups and spoons. I then dug into my bag and smiled when I found my soup kit which contained bouillon cubes, beef flavored, and some spices. Handing it to Gretel, I said, "I don't really know what is should bring on a camping trip so I made a soup kit just in case."

He smiled, then placed the wild plants, a bouillon cube and some spices in the pot before putting it over the fire to boil. When I saw him pull out a loaf of bread from his pocket, I transfigured a small griddle, grabbed the bread when he finished slicing it into three pieces, rubbed some garlic on it and toasted it.

I watched Gretel stir the soup out of the corner of my eye. _(He works so effortlessly. I'll bet my book he's a good better cook then me!)_

When the soup was done it was spooned into the bowls and the cups were filled with water from the jug.

"Bless this food!" Hansel said his prayer.

I smiled and said my own prayer before scooping it up in my spoon and drank. Flavors burst into my mouth and I closed my eyes and hummed in delight.

"How's the taste?" Gretel asked.

I opened my eyes and smiled brightly at him. "It's delicious!"

"I'm glad." He blushed but smiled as he bit into the garlic toast. I dipped mine into the soup and stirred it around in the broth before taking a bite.

"Where are you from, Annaliese?" Hansel asked.

I paused. Placing my bowl in my lap I spoke. "That's a hard question to answer Hansel.' I looked up at them and, seeing their curious looks, started fiddling with my necklace as I spoke. 'As I've told you, I'm an Enchantress. Both my Mother and her Mother also had this gift... One of the many things an Enchantress can do is travel to different worlds, most of the time it's to act as a Fairy Godmother or help defend the lives of Pure Hearted people. However... You need to be careful because, nowadays especially, different worlds are loosing all forms of Magic and someone with Magic landing in those worlds are at rick of loosing it as well and never be able to return home."

I looked both of them in the eye. "My Mother had this happen to her. She fell into a No-Magik World at the age of eighteen and had no way to return. She adapted as well as she could after two years of depression and met my Father, who was a soldier in the army. He pulled her from the depression she was in before falling for her and marrying her. Soon they had me and I lubed a happy life... Until...'

I stopped. Even after a year and a half I couldn't talk about the break-in, kidnapping and almost rape.

'Something happened and both of them died... Half a year later, I was pulled from my world to my Grandmother's. She was using my mothers necklace as a tracking device, so to speak, to bring her daughter home. What she forgot was that different worlds have different times. What was years for my mother and I was only a day for her. So I've been living and learning with her for the past year, until a potions accident caused me to stumble into my Grandmother's private study. There she has five doors. Each door lead to a world where she would often go to keep the balance. I ended up here, unable to return, by walking through one of those doors.'

I looked up at them to see them staring wide eyed. "Isn't there a way for you to return home?" Gretel asked and Hansel nodded. "Any loopholes?"

I shook my head. "Only one. It seems my Grandmother knew I would be stumbling through one of those doors. She decided to test me to see if I'm ready to be a full fledged Enchantress. I need to use my magic to help someone gain their 'Happily Ever After' like any other Enchantress would."

Both men looked at each other before turning back to me with worried looks. "We're sorry." Gretel said.

"Well, you know Magic, so I'm sure it'll all work out." Hansel said taking my hands in his.

I shook my head. "Even Magic has rules, Hansel. Magic can't fix anything. Plus I'm still a novice. What you've seen me do are some of the simple spells. More complicated ones take up a lot of energy and if I try something beyond my caliber at this moment, it could kill me."

The both looked shocked. We finished our meal in silence. When the pot was empty, we cleaned everything up and used the water to wash the dishes.

"Being a novice doesn't help, does it?' Hansel said. 'It's the same with us."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I shrunk the pot, and placed the bowls, spoons, pot and cups in my bag.

Gretel smiled. "We're both novices in Art. Our Father is a famous artist."

"So we're going to be future geniuses of Art. Ahahaha!" Hansel proclaimed proudly.

I grinned. "I can honestly see that. I've always loved watching an artist at work in my birth world. Whether it was a sculptor working on a bust or statue, a painter at his canvas even the icemen who could carve beautiful statues from solid ice! But my favorite was the wood carvers! The way they take something form nature and make it into a rustically Gorgeous...' my eyes sparkled. 'Artists... That's amazing!"

Both men blushed.

Hansel then asked me, "Annaliese, do you think we can return home with your magic?"

I thought for a minute. "There are many ways I could. But I the instant transportation methods are difficult to do and one mistake could cost a limb, literally! I would rather not try that without my Grandmother supervising."

Hansel winced. Gretel looked at him. "If she could, we'd be home already."

"I'm sorry I can't help more." I said to them sadly.

Gretel shook his head. "No, don't apologize. I'm sorry he brought it up."

Hansel sighed, closing his eyes. "Well, I feel safer with the three of us. As the say in the Orient: Three people eating monja are wiser."

Gretel raised an eyebrow. "Monja?"

"There's a dish known as 'monjayaki'..." he began.

"I've had that before. When my parents were alive we went to different countries and we tried this in Japan. It was delicious! It's a pan-fried batter with finely chopped ingredients like cabbage is mixed into it. I memorized the recipe so if I ever got the ingredients needed I could make it." I said with a smile.

Hansel continued. "I heard while eating it, people have all sorts of intellectual discussions."

I nodded in agreement. But then I thought of something. "My Grandmother said something similar: 'Monju says two heads are better than one.'"

"What's Monju?"

I shrugged. "Either a power source or the Bodhisattva of Wisdom. It was what was in the dictionary I read."

"Hansel, you had it wrong." Gretel said.

He laughed. "But eating 'monjayaki' seems like more fun."

 _(What a funny big brother...)_ I smiled.

"Never mind that already.' Gretel said. 'We've been away for three days. We better get home, Dad will be worried."

Hansel became somber. "Has it been three days? I completely lost track because every day's been like an adventure and so much fun."

"Sure. Riding around on a sheep may be fun, but can you get serious?"

"Gretel, find more excitement in the things that come your way. You only have one life." Hansel said but Gretel shook his head sadly.

"The bread I brought is all gone. The one life I have is nearing it's end."

Hansel suddenly had a half scowl on his face. "What! That's not good!"

His shoulders suddenly droop. The moment Hansel lost his self-assurance, the atmosphere turned dark and I felt anxiety growing in me. I bit my lip in thought as I leaned back against a tree trunk and lowered my head. "Annaliese." I saw a pair of booted feet in front of me and I slowly looked up to see Gretel standing in front of me.

"You can't go home until you make someone happy, right?' I nodded. 'Wino will you make happy?"

"Well..." I haven't decided yet. But since Hansel and Gretel are the only two I've met since coming to this world... I smiled.

Standing in front of the two, I looked at them both seriously and decided to do this formally. "Hansel and Gretel, thou both hath been kind to me, though thou hast troubles of thine own.' The looked at me in surprise. 'Thus said, I know I cannot do much, but I shall use what Magic that flows through me to see thou both safely home to thine Father. May Magic seal this oath k make to thee. ***Così giuro, per questo motivo.*** I felt my Magic thrum, accepting my vow, and by the look on their faces, they did too.

"Huh? Us?" "That's a great idea."

I watched as a smile spread on both their faces and Gretel asked. "So what's next?"

"First, I need your help to get out of this forest! I know some spells that can tell us which way is North, one that can find running water if needed and one to find the nearest civilization of house with human inhabitants.' I replied. 'I shall say this only once more: Magic CANNOT do everything. Many people would be fat and lazy if it did. You both have to pupil your own weight in this."

They both nodded. "Your right.' Gretel said. 'It's meaningless unless we Grey out of this forest."

"This is exciting!" Hansel cheered and I chuckled at his happiness.

"Come on, Hansel... Get serious."

 _(I will help them find happiness and I'm going to get these two back home safely! Believe it!)_

{Somewhere in another universe, a blond knucklehead wearing 'kill-me' orange sneezes.}

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Click 11**


End file.
